Time And Relative Dimensions In Space
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Recueil de drabbles Docteur Who. Avec, en vrac : Le Docteur  versions 10 et 11 , le Maître  guess who's back ? , Capitaine Jack Harkness, le TARDIS, Donna, Rose, Amy, des Aliens, des aliens, etc...
1. Baby You Can Ride My TARDIS

**note**: _Réponse au prompt "déréglage du système de camouflage du TARDIS et résultat horrible"._

_J'ai réalisé après avoir écrit que je me suis trompé de Docteur, Ten n'a jamais voyagé avec Jack et Rose... Mea culpa, on a qu'a dire que c'est un univers alternatif..._

_(J'aime quand le Docteur court dans tous les sens en criant "Quoi ?" )_

---

**Baby You Can Ride My TARDIS**

"Quoi, quoi ? Quoi ?"

L'air fébrile, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée le Docteur fait le tour du TARDIS en courant, une fois, deux fois.

"QUOI ?!

- Docteur ?

- Silence Rose Tyler, je réfléchis !"

D'un air chagriné mais néanmoins concentré, le Docteur gratouille du bout de l'ongle la peinture de l'une des portières, examine une roue et met la tête sous le capot avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans le vaisseau. Par la porte ouverte Rose et Jack peuvent le voir plonger jusqu'à la taille dans un panneau dégorgeant de câbles, et des bribes de marmonnements protestant "que le système Caméléon ne marchait pourtant pas", que c'est "impossible" et que "ce doit être le coupleur de tripolarité dimensionnel" leur parviennent.

Jack hausse les épaules, appuie un poing sur sa taille avec un déhanchement avantageux et contemple d'un regard amusé l'imposante limousine rose à paillettes (roses également) posée en travers d'un trottoir de Las Vegas.

"Bon, je suppose que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre...

- Ho, je ne sais pas", murmure Rose en faisant le tour de l'objet du délit. "J'aime assez en fait."

Des tréfonds du TARDIS monte un râle de désapprobation, une vitre teintée s'abaisse et laisse passer la tête ébouriffée du Docteur, lunettes de travers sur le nez, tournevis sonique en main.

"Je ne suis pas surpris. Tu as des goûts déplorables, Rose Tyler. Et vous Capitaine, arrêtez de rigoler et venez vous rendre utile, il faut impérativement qu'on retourne à Londres dans les années 50. On ne peut pas laisser ce pauvre vaisseau dans un tel état. Aller, hop ! Hop ! Au boulot !"


	2. Arithmétique

**note** : _j'ai hésité à mettre un Docteur et une compagne spécifique, puis je me suis dit que quelques soient les incarnations certaines choses ne changent pas et que plus ou moins tous les compagnons sont probablement passés par là un jour ou l'autre... mais la voix de Donna s'est imposée. Je suis sûre qu'elle se retient de lui mettre son poing dans le nez (il l'aurait bien cherché :) )._

---

**Arithmétique **

« Docteur, ne vous moquez pas de moi…

- Jamais de la vie !

- 1 et 1 ne font pas 3, Docteur.

- Hé bien… En fait ça dépend de certaines particularités… mais si. Trois. Tout à fait.

- Ce sont des mathématiques ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un foudre scientifique comme vous, mais même moi je sais que ça ne peut pas être possible. 1+1 = 2 et sur Terre le soleil se couche à l'ouest, c'est comme ça et ça ne peut pas être autrement !

- Hum, vous avez bien fait de préciser sur Terre. Et vous avez raisons, 1+1 = 2. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que 1 et 1 ne puisse pas aussi donner 3 dans certains cas.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je veux dire… C'est…

- C'est ça votre problème à vous les humains, vous n'y mettez pas de bonne volonté. Si vous voulez que 1 et 1 fassent 3, ça demande un peu d'ouverture d'esprit vous savez !

-Mais c'est des maths ! C'est la base, je veux dire, qu'on diverge sur le nombre de couleurs dans l'arc-en-ciel ou que les Xétolniens puissent vivre dans le vide total, ok, d'accord. Mais là c'est des maths, c'est pas une question d'ouverture d'esprit !

- C'est à cause de ce genre de préjugés que la Terre reste une boule de boue attardée. Vous avez des qualités, certes, mais vous refusez parfois de telles évidences…

- … J'ai trouvé... En fait si vous prenez des passagers ce n'est pas pour la compagnie, c'est juste pour avoir des occasions de vous montrer hautain et condescendant, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer si…

- arrogant ? Je suis sûre. Vous ne faites jamais exprès. Je vous pardonne pour cette fois Docteur.

- C'est gentil. J'essaierais de ne pas recommencer. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que 1 plus 1 font quand même trois. »


	3. As I Want You To Be

**As I Want You to Be  
**_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be.  As a friend, as a friend, as an old Enemy..._

L'humiliation et la faiblesse, son corps qui le trahit, cela n'est rien. Presque rien.  
La souffrance de la Terre, de ses amis et de ses compagnons sous les ordres du Maître, cela en vaut presque la peine, presque. Bien sûr la rage coule brûlante dans son esprit quand le Maître trouve un nouveau moyen inventif de torturer ou d'humilier. Bien sûr la culpabilité le ronge comme de l'acide lorsqu'il exécute un innocent de plus, qu'il s'agenouille à ses côtés, qu'il passe un bras autour de son épaule et qu'il murmure dans le creux de son oreille, si bas, "Pour toi Docteur."

Mais la culpabilité n'est pas parce que c'est de sa faute. Nul dans l'univers ne peut porter la responsabilité de la folie du Maître, de son esprit disloqué. Le Docteur sait chacun de ses propres manquements, chacune des horreurs dont il est responsable et celle-ci au moins n'en fait pas partie. Il aimerait presque pourtant, parce que cela signifierait que peut-être il peut faire quelque chose, apaiser le roulement des tambours. Mais il est impuissant, et la culpabilité vient d'ailleurs.  
Il est coupable parce que la souffrance, la torture, les massacres et le paradoxe, valent presque la peine face à ce qu'il reçoit en retour.

Le Maître était humain quand ils sont tous morts, il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas eu à écouter le vide, le tarissement dans la Chanson du Temps. Le Docteur lui l'a ressenti, ho seigneurs, le silence et le vide, la trame de la Chanson qui se délite sans les notes en contrepoint d'un autre Seigneur du Temps. Même si c'est le Maître, même s'il distord et déchire le Temps avec son paradoxe dément, c'est presque mieux, cela vaut presque le prix à payer.

Ami, ennemi -et ils ont été les deux, de si nombreuses fois-, cela n'a pas d'importance, presque pas, comparé à la présence du Maître qui pulse à l'arrière de son esprit, qui bourdonne contre sa peau, qui chante dans les replis et les ramifications du Temps. Pas d'importance, tant tout ce qui les lie ajoute à la texture fluide de la Chanson, à l'harmonie soudaine créée par l'empreinte de deux Seigneurs du Temps, et non plus un.  
Il est coupable d'égoïsme, parce que le sacrifice de l'humanité est presque un prix adéquat, qu'il est près à tous les détours, tous les compromis plutôt que d'avoir à vaincre définitivement le Maître, plutôt que de se retrouver de nouveau seul.

Et peu importe si les tambours ont pris celui qui était son ami, il y a de cela une éternité. Peu importe si le Maître est dément, brisé. Il est là et c'est suffisant.

Presque.


	4. Plus les choses changent

note_ : spoiler très très très léger pour l'épisode 5 de la saison 5, _Flesh and Stone_. Onzième Docteur._

**Plus les choses changent...**

Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, vraiment.  
Ce n'était pas comme ça avant, le Docteur en est à peu près certain. Ho, bon, sa régénération précédente a été spécialement active dans le domaine, (un peu plus ou moins contre son gré il faut l'avouer, même si on ne peut reprocher à ces pauvres humains de se laisser captiver par son intelligence supérieur et son physique objectivement fort avantageux).  
Mais généralement ces choses passent avec une nouvelle régénération, un lui flambant neuf et tout ce qui va avec…  
Mais alors pourquoi les humains continuent-ils à essayer de l'embrasser par surprise, hein ?

Ça ne peut pas être la fissure dans le temps qui provoque ce genre de choses, parce qu'elle n'était pas là avant et ça n'a pas empêché Jack, ou Astrid, ou… -quoique non, Jack Harkness n'est sans doute pas un indice concluant parce que le Docteur est à peu près sûr qu'il n'a pas besoin d'influence extérieur pour embrasser qui que ce soit. Rose aussi ne compte pas. Rose était différente, même avec une régénération de distance cela reste vrai.  
Mais ça ne change rien dans le fond, les humains semblent inhabituellement décidés à se jeter sur lui depuis quelque temps : Reinette, Cassandra dans le corps de Rose… Et maintenant Amy.  
Il n'a jamais été autant embrassé depuis des siècles au moins, c'est vraiment perturbant. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ?


	5. Plot Bunny of Doom

_Ces temps-ci je bosse sur une longue fic crossover _Alien/Docteur Who_, qui s'appelle pour l'instant _Plot Bunny of Doom_ parce que je ne lui ai toujours pas trouvé de titre. (Plus d'infos sur mon lj pour ceux qui sont interessés.)_

_Les deux drabbles suivants y sont plus ou moins liés._

* * *

**Différences, ** _Agents Temporels John Hart & Lo Boeshane (Jack) _

Boire en mission n'est pas recommandé, mais ça n'a jamais arrêté John Hart. Après tout il n'est pas non plus recommandé de baiser suspects comme coupables, ou de se complaire dans les bains de sang, et Dieu sait qu'il fait l'un comme l'autre. Son équipier se laisse volontiers entraîner dans des beuveries pré ou post-mission et est toujours partant pour une partie de jambe en l'air musclée précédée d'une bonne baston pour échauffer le sang, mais John sait que malgré les apparences de débauche ils ne sont pas pareil. Lo, après tout, s'est engagé dans l'Agence du Temps pour aider.

**Tout est dans la majuscule** _Eleven, Amy Pond, un Alien_

Les yeux d'Amy s'écarquillent. « Docteur, c'est un Alien ! » Le Docteur brandit son tournevis sonique en direction de la créature et répond d'un ton vaguement irrité. « Ce n'est ni humain ni Galifreyien, je vois bien que c'est un alien, Pond ! - Non, pas un alien, un _Alien_, Docteur ! Vous connaissez pas vos classiques ? Comme dans le film ! Avec Ripley ! Un Alien méchant avec du sang acide et qui grandit dans le ventre des gens et-… » La créature laisse échapper un cri rauque et fait un pas chaloupé dans leur direction. Le Docteur enthousiaste fait de même. « Ho. Et vous pensez qu'on peut discuter avec lui ? »


	6. Et maintenant

Note _: Parce que je sais que le Maître reviendra un jour dans _Dr Who_, il revient toujours ! (Selon la formule parfaitement appropriée d'une de mes amies, il est "comme un boomrang : plus tu le lances fort et loin, plus il revient vite et dans ta gueule"). :D__  
_

* * *

**Et maintenant ?**

D'une certaine manière, le Docteur n'est pas surpris. Le Maître s'est toujours révélé singulièrement dur à tuer et surtout fort peu disposé à rester mort, même après avoir épuisé ses treize régénérations.  
Mais le Docteur sait aussi que tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre, que l'obstination, le génie du Maître n'ont jamais été une garantie. Il est faillible, terriblement, et chaque mort peut être la dernière, _devrait_ être la dernière. L'a été, plus souvent que possible et à chaque fois le Docteur a fait son deuil, et à chaque fois jusque là le Maître a émergé des flammes. Dix ans, cent ans après, un peu plus endommagé, un peu plus fou à chaque fois, mais vivant.

D'une certaine manière, le Docteur n'est pas surpris. Si quelqu'un peut échapper au piège embrasé de la Guerre du Temps, a un corps qui le trahi et se consume, c'est bien le Maître.  
Debout dans un désert rougeoyant, dans son dos Tardis et compagnons, face à lui la silhouette hâve au regard fiévreux, contre son esprit la présence familière comme un baume, un fer porté à blanc, le Docteur n'est pas , ce qu'il ressent c'est un soulagement à s'en étouffer, c'est une terreur lasse, qui flotte entre eux avec l'inévitable question.  
_Et maintenant ?_


End file.
